What Happened After TITANIC
by fictiongirl10594
Summary: This is another "if jack lived". the movie is lying to us, Jack really did live!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack was floating, listening to Rose singing when all of a sudden she turned over and whispered into his ear, "Jack! Jack, wake up! It's a boat, Jack!"

"Rose I can't feel my body, you need to get that life boat's attention. Swim over to that officer and blow the whistle," Jack ordered. He was in so much pain he was hardly aware of his surroundings. The freezing water felt like a thousand knives stabbing him all over his body. "Please," he went on, "bring the boat back."

"O..OK. I'll be right back. I love you." Rose whispered her response to Jack's demand. Rose started her decent into the devastatingly cold Atlantic ocean from the door that jack had found for her to lay on and him to float on. She swam with all of her might. Even though the whistle was only several feet away, it was a very difficult task to perform when your body was only a few degrees away from freezing to death.

All of sudden there was a shrill, ear splitting, almost screeching sound come from the darkness. Officer Lowe, the man who was leading the lifeboat through the corpses in the open water, turned his flashlight in the direction of the horrible sound. A bright light was now shining on Rose and it was completely visible that she was making the sound by blowing the dead officer's whistle. "Come about!" Lowe shouted into the surrounding darkness, and the boat carrying Jack and Rose's savior turned and was traveling in her direction. Rose didn't dare stop blowing. After seconds came and went she ripped the whistle out of the lifeless body's hand and swam over to Jack so that when the boat did reach them, she and Jack would be pulled on to the boat together, and Rose would be sure that jack won't die before it came.

When the lifeboat pulled up beside them Rose demanded that Jack be taken first, and thankfully they obliged. Once on the boat she was handed two blankets, one for her and one for Jack. Rose wrapped them both around Jack and herself so they would have more layers. Rose tried, with every ounce of will power left inside her, to stay awake and keep trying to keep Jack from falling asleep because she knew that if either on of them would fall asleep now, well, that would be the end of they're short, beautiful, and tradgic time together.

It was hours later when the sun was rising that the first sign of their rescue ship, Carpthia, brought a tidal wave of hope to her spirit. Carpathia was a rather average size ship, and looked like every other small ship you would see in a harbor. Rose was not surprised that the number of Titanic survivors were with in a small enough number to fit on the miniscule ship.

Rose glanced down to see Jack's peaceful face in a deep sleep. A slight panic rushed through her system as she grasped the idea that he might not be sleeping. Feeling his skin, she was certain that he had warmed up enough to know that he couldn't die of hypothermia now, like 2 others in the lifeboat did. Rose knew that she needed to get some sleep, too. This was the first time she realized how long it really has been since she had slept. But, despite her loge for sleep, at that very moment in time all she cared about was the future that she and Jack would have. When Carpathia docked Jack and Rose would have forever to be together and comfort each other.

As people, on the other lifeboats, were being unloaded onto Carpathia, Rose made it her priority to know if the important people, good or bad, in her previous life had survived. She had been over joyed to discover that Molly Brown survived, but felt like she had just been broken in half when Cal and her mother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, had survied last night's terrible ordeal. For one fraction of a second Rose feared the possibility of being discovered and forced back into her old, empty, meaningless life in first class, but was interrupted when Jack started to stir in her arms. "W…Where…am…I? Rose…are…y...you there?"

"Yes I'm here, Jack. We're safe and are about to board the ship Carpathia," Rose said, while stroking his soft hair. "We're going be alright, Jack."

"I love you, Rose." Jack stuttered.

"Shh, shh. I know. I love you, too. Now, when we get on that ship you're going to go straight back to sleep." Rose ordered like she was speaking with a five-year-old.

"OK. You too, love. Get your rest and don't stay up on my account."

"Agreed," Rose said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Climbing up the rope ladder from the lifeboat below to the deck above was harder than either one of them had even come close to imagining. The coarse rope dug into the palm of their hands and left both of them with a harsh, burning sensation on their hands. Rose and Jack stumbled onto the deck and walked to one of the last empty benches in the third class area. A steward, who was a bad actor, came up to them with a smile and thermoses filled, so it looked like was going to over flow, coffee. "Agh. Black," Rose thought to herself before the steaming liquid hit her tongue. "Well at least it's warm," she though, more cheerfully this time. As jack took a sip he felt a surge of warmth flash though his body for over a day! To both of them the feeling was unbelievable comforting.

When Rose and Jack were finished they set the now empty thermoses on the deck underneath their bench. Huddling closer to Jack, Rose felt safer than she had in such and incredibly long time. Jack wrapped the two wool blankets they had acquired on the lifeboat and they drifted off to sleep in each others arms.

Jack woke up first. He glanced around at all of the heartache and pain Titanic had caused as it lapsed in to the unforgiving water below. He almost couldn't believe they lived in freezing cold water. Almost as if he needed proof that this wasn't a dream Jack pinched his forearm, and that was proof enough for him. Then, he glanced down at Rose. She lay in his arms just as she did when they first fell asleep, but he noticed something was off. Rose was still trembling. Why wasn't he? She had both of the blankets around her and yet she was still shivering. Jack assembled all of his strength and carried his beloved Rose to one of the ship's officers. "Can you take me to the ship's infirmary? She doesn't seem like she's doing too well," Jack said when he reached the officer.

"Oh! No she doesn't. Here, I'll lead you. Right this way," the officer replied as he turned around and started to round the corner while still facing Jack.

They walked down a long corridor and a flight of stairs before Jack could see a wooden sign that said, "Infirmary". They were almost there. Rose would get the help she needed. When he turned the corner Jack entered a small white room with one examining table with 4 doors, probably leading to a supplies room of some sort and private rooms for patients who were too sick to go back to their rooms. He saw a short man with white hair and a short beard leaning over a little metal table. He was counting needles it looked like. The short man was most likely the doctor.

"Excuse me doctor," the officer called. "We have some one who really needs to be looked at," and with that last note the officer walked away.

"Why hello young man. My name is Dr. Stephen McDaniels." the doctor greeted him with a cheerful grin on his chubby, red face." Then, he saw Rose and his merry smile was gone and its place was taken by a grim expression of concern. "What seems to be the problem with her?"

"She fell asleep right when we boarded the ship this morning and was still trembling when I woke up. She still hasn't woken up."

"Well here, lay her down on the table. What's your relation to this young lady?" the doctor asked curiously.

"I'm well…I'm her fiancée," Jack stated with pride, but they weren't engaged _yet. _He was planning on proposing when they woke up and had a chance to talk.

"OK. Well, while I take her temperature I'd like to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind."

"No, not at all." After all why would it be a problem? The answers to the questions the doctor was about to ask could help Rose out in the end. Jack couldn't stand to see her lying on the table so helpless. The feeling was almost indescribable. When he saw her like that when he first woke up, it was like he felt as helpless and weak as she did.

"How long were the two of you in the water?"

"Well," Jack began, "We didn't touch the water until Titanic was completely submerged in water. She was floating on a piece of debris while I hung onto it in the ocean."

"I see. Now, if you don't mind me asking, what class are the two of you from." Doctor McDaniel was trying to consider the fact that this young ladies condition was just just caused by shock, but it was very unlikely.

"How would this help Rose at all?" Jack was so paranoid of the possibility that Cal would find them in his own ways that were beyond comprehension. But, all he did was pause, not letting Doctor McDaniels respond, "Rose is from first class and I'm from third."

"Wait, is this young lady Rose DeWitt Bukater?" the doctor asked hesitantly.

"Why do you want to know?" Uh oh, Cal had already gotten to him! "What am I gonna do?!" Jack thought to himself.

"A man named Caledon Hockley claims that this is his fiancée and some "gutter rat" from third class has kidnapped her." Jack could easily tell that the doctor was trying to accuse Jack of kidnapping her. "Jack, are you sure this is really your fiancée?"

"Yes, Rose is. She wants to get as far away from first class as she can trust me please wait until she wakes up before you do anything and you'll be able to tell from her reaction to me that I'm telling the truth. Please?" Jack was prepared to get onto his knees to beg the doctor not to report this to Cal. Rose would die if she was back with Cal, whether it was because she committed suicide or was beaten to death.

"OK. That only seems logical." The doctor finished taking Rose's temperature and smiled, "Jack, you will be happy to hear that Rose is going to be fine. The shock of the water was just too much for her, but she should be awake before we dock in New York."

"Thank God!" Jack bent down to kiss Roses hand and almost shed a tear of relief. "Rose you're gonna make it! It's gonna be ok!"

"Now, can you carry her to a bed? There's a cot in the utility closet I can get you so you don't have to leave her side."

"Thank-you very much!" Jack said as he picked up Rose and set her gentle on the bed and tucked her in. But, now that he thought of it, every thing seemed almost too good to be true and he started to doubt Rose's health. All he could do now was wait, wait for her to die, wait for her to live, wait for an absolution that seemed to never come.


	3. author's note

**Author's Notes **

**I am soooooooooo excited about this! It is my first fan fiction and I love to write. Hope you enjoy! Comment on everything and anything give me suggestions and complements of course but help me out as much as you can! Love you all!**

**Love, me!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**One day, which seemed like centuries after Jack had brought Rose to the infirmary, he woke up to see her beautiful face gazing upon his own. Rose had never looked so peaceful or beautiful in the time Jack had known her. She looked as if s\the coma she had been in for the past two days was just what she needed to get over her memories of her stressful and horrifying past and finally be ready to begin her new loving life with Jack. "I must be dreaming;" Jack began to think, and in fact he was.**

"**Jack, I need to tell u something" Rose said quietly and very seriously. **

**The tone quality of her voice startled Jack. He had never heard her speak with such intensity before. "What's wrong Rose?" Jack asked with a shaky voice.**

"**There will come a time in the near future that you will have to learn to live without me, just as I almost had to live without you. It won't be easy but you need to go on," and with that being said, she lied back down and shut her eyes, as if she slipped back into the coma she had just escaped from.**

"**Rose, love, everthing is going to be ok. You'll see. You've escaped from your life and the two of us will be together, and that's all that matters. I love you so much. I will never…." Jack said, but as he spoke he heard a knock at the dorr and he woke from his dream with a jolt covered in a cold sweat.**

"**Oh good, you're awake!" Dr. McDaniels exclaimed. "I was here earlier to check on Rose, but you were asleep so I couldn't tell u the good news. We are going to be docking in New York in only a couple of hours. If Rose does not wake by then you stay on the ship and I will make arrangements to get her to a good hospital, it's the least I could do, however I strongly believe she will wake before then. I took the liberty earlier of reserving you two a suite at the nearest hotel." Mr. McDaniels finished explaining all the details of the hotel, and as he walked out he assured Jack that she will be ok.**

**As soon a jack was alone in the room with Rose he fell to his knees crying with relief. He walked over to Roses bed and knelt before her. "I told you were going to be alright you just wait and see. I love you." he said before tenderly kissing her forehead.**

"**I love you, too, Jack."**

"**Rose you're awake! Oh God! Thank God! I thought I was gonna loose you! Oh God! I love you! I love you so much, Rose!" Jack said inbetween kissing he forehead, her cheeks, her nose, and her mouth. "Oh God, I missed you so much!"**

"**Oh Jack! I love you to with my whole heart! I always have and I always will!" The couple just stared into each other's loving eyes as Jack kept Rose in his warm, strong embrace for the longest time, and stayed that way until Dr. McDaniels walked in.**

"**Jack, we just docked… Oh Rose! How are you feeling dear? My name is Dr. McDaniels. Nice to finally meet you."**

"**You too Dr. Are we really in New York already?" Rose asked with a puzzled look on her face. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked herself.**

"**Love, you have been asleep for days. Cal came down once and saw you, but then through a 'temper tantrum' like the spoiled little shit he is and ran off. He was rather surprised to see that either of us were alive. He must have really though he did kill us. Cal said that he has given up and you weren't worth the stress of getting you back from me."**

"**DO you think he's ever going to come look for me?" Rose asked.**

"**I don't think so because that's when Dr. McDaniels stepped in the room with some of the ship's officers and arrested Cal for confessing to attempted murder." Jack started to chuckle at the irony of the story he told Rose, "but not before I let him know that you are no longer a gutter rats whore, because you're with me instead of him now. I think that got him pretty mad," and Rose began to laugh along with Jack as well.**

"**Jack, I'm sorry to interrupt, but you should start lining up to leave for your hotel before they start unloading the criminals. If he was mad before im sure he will be even more angry later." the Dr. offered.**

"**You're right. Rose are you ok to walk, or would you like me to carry you?" Jack offered his hand out to her.**

"**I can walk."**

"**Well, Dr. McDaniels, thank you for all of you help You don't know what it means to us."**


	5. author's note 2

I a so sorry I didn't update for so long! I thought I did and then my laptop broke and I couldn't use my desktop because I only have internet with my laptop, but I got a new laptop for Christmas and had to retype, and hunt down these files I'm so sorry again, and I hope you keep reading!


End file.
